


The Meeting

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Needs & Necessities [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: There are a few ways to make logistical military meetings go faster. This is certainly one of them.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader
Series: Needs & Necessities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869754
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Meeting

“How many soldiers are they estimating we’ll need?”

“500.”

On the table above you, you can hear drinks being sat down, and papers shuffled. Darting your eyes to the left and the right, you can see the legs of the other people at the table, dangerously close to you. The long, black tablecloth hides you from the eyes of anyone who might happen past, but if one person stretches their legs...it’s game over.

“You know the rule. Divide it by five and we’ll have our real number. Everyone likes to underestimate us.”

A hand slips under the table in front of you, grabbing your hair and forcing your head further down on the cock that’s been in your mouth for quite some time now. You let your head be pressed down all the way to the base, keeping your breathing steady as his cock tickles your throat. Virtually silent, and eagerly obedient. 

That’s why he likes you so much.

“100 soldiers, then. How much do we charge for arming them?”

You lap your tongue against his shaft, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat and his precum. Every motion is careful but greedy, keeping your presence a secret as the prince tangles his fingers tighter and tighter in your hair. At the table, his voice betrays nothing, sounding as disinterested as always.

“Why are you asking  _ me? _ Don’t we have tables for this sort of thing?” In his annoyance, he jerks your head sharply down, his cock jabbing you right at the back of your throat. You struggle to conceal a gag, eyes watering as you pull back and exhale from your nose. Holding him on each leg, you dig your fingernails into the white fabric of his pants. “I don’t waste my time with that.”

As the other people at the table grumble in irritation, you compose yourself with a deep breath before continuing. You could do it for hours, if he permitted it. There's something intoxicating about his cock against your tongue, filling your mouth and throat. At this point in the arrangement you two share, you know every inch of him by feel. You know the stages of his arousal by taste - and he's close. 

Breathing deep again, you urge him deeper down your throat, beginning to suck with increased intensity. Each suck rewards you with more of his taste, and you can feel the muscles in his legs tensing. You urge your head into his lap again, nose pushing into his skin. Still tangled in your hair, you can feel his hand beginning to tremble. 

"Apologies, Prince Ichiji, we just thought -" 

"No. You  _ weren't _ thinking." 

His taste is sharper now, more pronounced. You feel his cock twitching more, and you're certain it's swelling against your lips. All very good signs, ones you're familiar with. You hold his legs tightly, licking and sucking at the same pace with the same intensity. No need to change a thing. 

"I'm sure we can find the information we need without bothering the king…I'll go check…"

Prince Ichiji doesn't answer them, and his hand yanks terribly hard on your hair as he cums in your mouth. Each stream is thick and rich, with only a slight bitterness, and you swallow every drop gladly as shivers ripple through your body. It does much for your own arousal, even considering that you soaked through your underwear an hour earlier. Closing your eyes as you bask in pleasure, you don't stop sucking until you know he's finished. 

"...Your highness?" 

"Fine. Go then." His voice is slightly hoarse - the only clue, and only if you know to look for it. Still hidden from sight, you slip his cock back out of your mouth, and rest his head on his thigh. He removes his hand from your hair and brings it to your face - and you kiss it gratefully. 

What you want  _ now  _ is to see to your own needs, but you were told not until after the meeting - and even then, your pleasure will be  _ his _ to enjoy. You sigh quietly, contentedly, pondering how much longer the meeting can drag on - it's been so, so long already - and if he'll get hard again before it ends. 

A sixth round is just what you need.


End file.
